


Brother

by Prime627



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: "Brother", NeedToBreathe song, Songfic, after the war, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons are being marched to their executions, and Optimus can't let go of Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

_Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need_

_Get a little restless from the searching_

_Get a little worn down in between_

_Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes_

_Everybody needs someone beside 'em shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

Optimus ran, screaming for Megatron. He could see the mech, bound up and gagged as they guided him through the streets. "NO!"

They were chanting, the people on the sides of the streets, chanting and cheering as they watched Megatron, all upgraded and shiny and new, being led by the new officers of Cybertron in cuffs, chains, and collars.

"NO!"

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_I’ll never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

Megatron turned and gazed at Optimus with wide, scared red optics. He whistled then, and he dug his heels into the streets. The officers balked, then tugged the former warlord to the ground. He fell, distracted by Optimus and whimpering for the mech. He paddled his pedes, searching for traction as he struggled and twisted in his bounds.

The bystanders continued to chant: Death to the Decepticons! Kill them all! Death to the Decepticons! Kill them all!

_Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart_

_I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were_

_Now my hands can’t reach that far_

_I ain’t made for a rivalry_

_I could never take the world alone_

_I know that in my weakness I am strong, but_

_It’s your love that brings me home_

Megatron blinked at Optimus, who was so far out of reach, yet only held back by a row of bystanders.

"MEGATRON!"

The officers kicked the former warlord to his pedes and drug him along. One of them produced a whip, and that struck the mech across the face. Megatron howled in pain, and that drove the mechs and femmes wild. But among the smiling and cheering faces, Optimus could pick out the shocked and near-to-tears Decepticons, their servos against their faces, their optics squeezed tight to deny tears.

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_I’ll never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_W_ _hen you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

Optimus shoved through the crowd, throwing mechs into others and running to the warlord that had fallen. He shoved the officers down and broke the mech's collars, his cuffs, his chains...he wrapped his arms around the mech, trembling. Megatron made a strangled sound and did the same, their tremblings united.

_And when you call and need me near_

_Sayin' where'd you go?_

_Brother, I'm right here_

_And on those days when the sky begins to fall_

_You're the blood of my blood_

_We can get through it all_

Their optics closed and Optimus stroked his brother's helm. "Brother..."

"Brother, I cannot see you," Megatron whispered and he moved his helm so Optimus could see his bleeding face.

His optics had been damaged.

"NO!"

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_I’ll never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re feelin' low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

It was as though his outburst had cued something, because more officers were there and the watching Decepticons were bound up and collared.

**Death to the Decepticons!!**

Optimus was being pulled, kicked, hit, punched. He was blocking their access to Megatron, and that was making them mad. He could hear his armor aching and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist this pain much longer. He spun on his heel and backservoed the mechs away from him and his brother. He was unable to help the others.

He looked back at Megatron. He was being drug away from him from when he stood, and he ran after him. They were lining up the other Decepticons.

Bang! Soundwave fell limp into a trench.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Starscream, Knock Out, and Shockwave fell beside him, their optics wide and dim. Megatron was next, set on the place Starscream once stood. Optimus tore off running, and time...

....slowed...

...down....

Bang.

Megatron fell in slow motion, and Optimus fell to his knees, unable to get him. He sobbed and scrambled down to the body, trembling as he touched his brother's face and touched the wound on his chest.

"Brother...?"

Megatron was breathing heavily, his optics blind but still searching. "You're here..."

"Brother..." Optimus pressed his face into his chest, gripping him and shaking. "Brother, it is okay."

Gradually, the warlord stopped breathing. Starscream as still spasming, choking on his Energon, but with another shot, he fell limp. The cheering became a roar and people congratulated each other.

"Oh, one more..."

The shot struck Optimus in the back of the helm and he fell over Megatron.

A sign was posted.

**The Decepticons and Their Sympathizers.**

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_I’ll never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

 

 

 

 


End file.
